


Уборкой мы занимались

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), Люди Икс: Первый класс
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Чарльз решил заняться уборкой и просит у Эрика помощи. Только не совсем обычным способом.
Relationships: Эрик Леншерр/Чарльз Ксавьер
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Уборкой мы занимались

**Author's Note:**

> Чарльз решил заняться уборкой и просит у Эрика помощи. Только не совсем обычным способом.

В хмурый субботний полдень, погруженный в свои мысли, Эрик Леншерр медленно брел по темному холлу поместья Ксавьеров по направлению к кухне. Не доходя нескольких метров до поворота в нужную комнату, Эрик услышал едва уловимый скрип половиц позади и остановился. Ему не нужно оборачиваться или быть телепатом, чтобы знать, кто так часто следует за ним по пятам.

— Чарльз, — не оборачиваясь, утвердительно бросает он.

— Эрик? — слегка удивленный, но больше расстроенный голос Чарльза раздается за его спиной из темноты холла. — Как ты узнал, что это я?

Эрик вздыхает и, отбрасывая прочь тяжелые мысли, оборачивается к Чарльзу с ехидной ухмылкой.

— Сомневаюсь, что моя скромная персона интересна кому-то кроме Профессора Икс и Себастьяна Шоу с его армией, — с насмешкой отвечает он.

— Ох, да, я должен был догадаться, что у тебя необычайный слух и интуиция, мой друг. И мне не следовало красться за тобой, — Чарльз смущенно потирает шею и улыбается другу.

Эрик закатывает глаза, но ему приятно слышать что-то хорошее о себе, особенно если учесть, что он с детства не слышал похвал.

— Так… Ты что-то хотел? — Леншерр внимательно, насколько ему позволяет освещение в виде небольшого окошка за его спиной, разглядывает своего единственного друга.Тот одет несколько необычайно — темно-синий махровый халат до колен, черные брюки и тапочки — это не совсем привычный стиль Чарльза. Даже пребывая весь день дома, он выглядит иначе. А сейчас как-то уж совсем по-домашнему. Странно.

— Ах, да… — Ксавьер как будто собирается с мыслями и делает шаг навстречу Эрику. Повелителю магнетизма кажется, что небесно-голубые глаза друга потемнели, и в них появился озорной огонек.

— Эрик, — Чарльз медленно приближается еще на несколько шагов к другу и останавливается лишь в десятке сантиметров от него.

— Эрик… — голос Ксавьера принимает некий томный окрас, а сам Чарльз придвигается к Эрику почти вплотную и опускает ладонь на его правое плечо.

Эрик стоит как завороженный и неотрывно смотрит в голубые глаза Чарльза. Лишь сбившееся дыхание выдает его нервозность. Телепат наклоняется к уху друга и шепчет:

— Я…хочу…тебя…

Эрику кажется, что он разучился дышать. Он кладет свою ладонь на шею Чарльза и придвигается ближе, его губы распахиваются, чтобы дать ответ Ксавьеру, как он снова слышит его голос, уже более громкий и совсем не эротичный.

— …попросить помочь мне с уборкой в поместье, — уже громко и насмешливо раздается возле уха ошарашенного Леншерра.

Подняв глаза на Магнето и увидев удивленно-расстроенное выражение его лица, Чарльз не мог не расхохотаться.

— Друг мой, у тебя сейчас такое лицо, как будто бы ты не ожидал продолжения моей столь удачно растянутой реплики, — Чарльз всё еще счастливо улыбается, хотя внутри у него что-то скребет.  
То ли это из-за испорченного настроения Эрика, то ли… Да нет же, он хотел сказать именно об уборке, что за дикие мысли!

Леншерр не отвечает. На его лице появляются мрачные тени, которые вызывают у Чарльза легкую тревогу.

— Извини меня, я не хотел обидеть или напугать тебя. Просто наши воспитанники утром уехали с Мойрой в город, я отпустил их немного отдохнуть. Они вернуться только под ночь, а я хочу сделать уборку и подумал, что могу рассчитывать на твою помощь… Эрик? — Телепат занервничал, когда странная ухмылка коснулась губ Леншерра.

— Под ночь, говоришь, вернутся? — ухмылка Эрика стала шире, когда он поднял голову и увидел в глазах Чарльза оттенок страха.

Чарльз нервно сглотнул.

— Да, где-то так. А что? — Ксавьер невольно отступил назад, когда Эрик приблизился к нему вплотную.

— Ничего. Всё отлично, Чарли, просто замечательно, — акулья улыбка расползлась по его губам, когда отступающий от него телепат в конечном итоге врезался спиной в стену.

— Д-друг мой, что ты-ы делаешь? — голос Ксавьера неожиданно подвел его. Он не ожидал, что его невинный розыгрыш доведет до того, что он окажется зажатым между стеной и своим лучшим другом.

— Ох, Чарльз, — притворно вздохнул Леншерр, большим пальцем проводя по скуле Ксавьера, — Как будто ты не знал, что меня лучше не провоцировать. Я ведь плохо себя контролирую, будто ты не знаешь.

— Э-Эрик, о чем э-это ты? — Телепат прилагал все усилия, чтобы дышать ровно и говорить, не заикаясь, но под мягкими поглаживаниями его разум буквально отключался, оставляя лишь желание тела получать эти нежные прикосновения снова и снова.

— Чарльз, — Эрик скептически улыбнулся и, коснувшись пальцами подбородка Ксавьера, слегка приподнял его, так, чтобы глаза Чарльза сфокусировались на нем. — Не строй из себя идиота, ты слишком умен, чтобы не понимать очевидное. И я ведь тоже далеко не идиот, пусть и не телепат, но вижу, что сейчас ты хочешь того же, что и я.

— И чего же я хочу? — Чарльз прекрасно знал ответ, но почему-то безумно хотел услышать очевидное. Он безуспешно пытался отвести взгляд от лица Эрика, но попал во власть светло-голубых глаз и мысли словно потонули в тумане. Всё стало неважным кроме этих светлых глаз и розовых губ, которые невыносимо сильно манили его.

Леншерр коротко усмехнулся и припал к губам Чарльза. На секунду вспыхнувший разум Ксавьера прокричал ему, что это неправильно и Эрика нужно оттолкнуть, но на сей раз телепат послал здравый смысл куда подальше и подался вперед, углубляя поцелуй и обвив руками шею Леншерра. Не отрываясь, Эрик обхватил Чарльза за талию, сильней прижимая его к себе.

Когда обоим стало не хватать воздуха, они разорвали поцелуй.

— И только попробуй сказать, что ты хотел не этого, — отдышавшись, произнес на ухо Чарльзу Магнето, не упустив случая ухватить его зубами за мочку.

— Не скажу, — резко выдохнул Чарльз, когда Эрик сильней потянул зубами за ухо.

Оставив мочку уха в покое, Леншерр опустился на шею Чарльза, покрывая ее легкими поцелуями.

— Ох, Эрик… — хрипло прошептал Ксавьер, — Я думаю, нам стоит немного повременить.

— Что? — Леншерр бросил изумленный взгляд на Чарльза. — Ты себе и представить не можешь, сколько я ждал!

— Но, Эрик, я должен прибраться, ведь скоро вернуться дети!

— «Дети» вернутся поздно, а на уборку у нас останется время.

— Но… — начавший было возражать Чарльз был заткнут поцелуем. Тщетная попытка немного отстранить от себя возбужденного Эрика закончилась тем, что Леншерр лишь сильнее сжал в своих объятьях юного профессора, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, как окончательно сдаться.

— А теперь в спальню! — Эрик со счастливой улыбкой потянул Ксавьера за руку по направлению к своей спальне.

Чарльз с трудом вырвал руку и остановился посреди коридора, отрицательно мотнув головой.

— Эрик, будь хоть немного благоразумней! Я понимаю, что мы сейчас осознали, что испытываем друг к другу глубокие чувства, но это… — Ксавьер запнулся, увидев, решительным шагом приближающегося к нему Леншерра и его выражение лица. По нахмуренным бровям и кривой ухмылке угадывалось намерение. Намерение забрать Чарльза в спальню любой ценой.

— …не значит, что мы должны сейчас заниматься… Эрик?! — попытка Ксавьера довести мутанта до разума своими словами окончилась тем, что юный профессор оказался на руках Леншерра.

— Эрик, что ты делаешь? Опусти меня немедленно! — бедный Чарльз отчаянно пытался вернуться на землю, но из-за крепкой хватки Леншерра ему это не удалось.

— Тшшш, Чарли, спокойней, я всего лишь поднял тебя на руки, — Эрик слегка встряхнул Чарльза, чтобы унять поток его истеричных реплик. — А теперь мы просто направляемся в мою спальню. — Леншерр покрепче обхватил рукой под коленями Ксавьера, а другой аккуратно обхватил его талию и запечатлел нежный поцелуй на его лбу.

— Ну, Эрик… — Чарльз предпринял последнюю попытку, но снова был вынужден отступить из-за поцелуя уже утомленного болтовней Леншерра.

***

— Чааааарльз! — юный профессор невольно вздрогнул из-за громкого крика Рейвен. Обернувшись, он увидел бегущую к нему с радостной улыбкой девушку и, опустив книгу на колени, хотел было подняться навстречу подруге, но передумал.

— Здравствуй, Рейвен. Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — Ксавьер обнял в ответ приземлившуюся к нему на колени девушку.

— Чааарли! — Казалось, что юную мутантку разрывает от энергии и восторга. — Спасибо тебе огромное, милый, что дал нам сегодня отдохнуть! Ты даже не представляешь, сколько ты потерял, не поехав с нами! Где мы только не были! На ярмарке (я даже тебе кое-что купила), в парке, Мойра сняла нам всем лодку, а Шон с Алексом гребли! Хэнк тоже помогал, но Алекс всё время забирал у него весло! Это было так забавно! Их борьба за весло дошла до того, что они раскачали лодку и упали с этим веслом в воду! — Рейвен звонко рассмеялась, видимо вспоминая этот момент.

Чарльз с восторженной улыбкой слушал рассказ своей «младшей сестренки». Его восхищали её эмоциональность, фактически детский восторг обыденным вещам и широкая искренняя улыбка. Слушая Рейвен, Ксавьеру всегда казалось, что он и сам снова подросток, что его весьма радовало.

— Чарльз, что с твоим лицом? Ты что, не слушаешь меня? — обиженные нотки в голосе Мистик вывели телепата из раздумий.

— Рейвен, милая, я внимательно тебя слушаю. Я просто задумался, какая у меня замечательная сестренка. — Чарльз улыбнулся и потрепал девушку по светлым волосам.

Рейвен лишь фыркнула.

— Довольно о нас, а ты тут чем занимался?

Прежде чем Чарльз успел открыть рот для того, чтобы ответить, вкрадчивый голос за его спиной произнес:

— Уборкой он занимался, Рейвен. Вернее, мы оба занимались.

Чарльз слегка вздрогнул, когда ладонь Леншерра слегка коснулась его руки, лежавшей на подлокотнике кресла, и сразу исчезла. Не успел Чарльз вскинуть глаза на владельца ладони, как Эрик прошествовал к дивану, стоявшему напротив кресла Чарльза, и с удовольствием плюхнулся на него.

— Убирались? Боже, Чарльз, да ты совсем не умеешь развлекаться! — Рейвен осуждающее покачала головой.

Чарльз лишь мягко улыбнулся. С дивана послышался хохот.

— Вот это верно подмечено, Рейвен! С этим надо что-то срочно делать. — Чарльз бросил непонимающий взгляд на Эрика, но тот лишь хитро подмигнул.

— Ты абсолютно прав, Эрик! Я сегодня же над этим подумаю! — кивнула головой Рейвен.

Чарльз закатил глаза и прикрыл рукой лицо.

— Видимо мне не отвертеться теперь, раз мной занялись двое самых отъявленных « энергичных» мутантов в нашей команде, — усмехнулся Ксавьер.

Рейвен лишь улыбнулась и потянулась, чтобы пощекотать Чарльза. Расслабившийся было Ксавьер не успел увернуться и теперь задыхался от смеха.

— Рейвееен, сдаюююсь! — едва выговорил через несколько минут защекоченный до невозможности телепат.

— Так-то! — Мистик с победным видом поднялась с Чарльза и удалилась из комнаты.

Когда Ксавьер поднимался с пола, куда сполз из-за щекотания девушки, он услышал сдавленное хихиканье. Подняв голову, он увидел давящегося от смеха Эрика.

— Очень смешно, Эрик, — несколько злобно выговорил Чарльз и, подобрав книгу с пола, снова опустился в кресло.

— Ну же, Чарльз, не будь такой букой, — Леншерр пытался подражать голосу Рейвен, но из-за смеха ему это плохо удалось. — В самом деле, тебе что, не понравилось?

Чарльз бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

— Как тебе сказать, Эрик? Если не считать, что ты меня насильно принес в спальню, а потом из-за неконтролируемой страсти и возбуждения едва не порвал мой, — Чарльз оглянулся на дверь, — зад, теперь смеешься надо мной, а себя чувствуешь, как сытый кот, а у меня болит, кхм, пятая точка, то все отлично. — Чарльз скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну.

Леншерр удивленно уставился на Чарльза.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я тебя изнасиловал, ты этого не хотел и я маньяк и изверг? — спросил он упавшим голосом.

— Нет, я такого не говорил. Я просто имел в виду, что ты мог бы быть и понежней в наш первый раз.

— А если бы кое-кто не вел себя, как возгордившаяся девственница и не тратил столько времени на разговоры, то может быть и я бы не перевозбудился.

Ответа не последовало. Эрик поднялся, чтобы подойти к Чарльзу, как в гостиную вошли Хэнк и Рейвен.

— Чарльз, мне нужны некоторые химикаты для моих исследований. Я совершенно о них забыл и поэтому не приобрел сегодня. Не могли бы Вы отпустить меня… — стоящая возле МакКоя девушка кашлянула, — …и Рейвен в город через 2 дня?

— Если ты не захочешь с нами поехать, то Мойра обещала помочь. И вроде бы Алекс с Шоном тоже не против поехать, — добавила Рейвен.

Ксавьер бросил испуганный взгляд на Эрика. Тот усмехнулся и послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

— Ребятки, Чарльз согласен, — ответил за зависшего Чарльза Леншерр.

Когда радостные мутанты покинули комнату, ещё не пришедший в себя Чарльз услышал шепот Эрика возле своего уха:

— Второй раз тебе точно понравится, я обещаю.


End file.
